Going Under: Rewrite
by MelodyRiver
Summary: Bella Swan: the White Queen of Underland. Alice Cullen: the Champion of Underland. The stories of the people of Underland and what they become there...
1. Leaving and Underland

Bella is really Mirana of Marmoreal. When Alice sees her fall down a rabbit hole with a mysterious white rabbit she is shocked and angry, shouting at Edward who storms outside in his anger and he meets a very peculiar and familiar white rabbit. They follow him down the rabbit hole and meet McTwisp, Mally, the Tweedles and the Dodo bird. They meet Absolem and then the Bandersnatch arrives. Everyone but Alice is taken to the Red Queen's castle and Alice meets the Hatter who she instantly likes. Everything is like the film except she talks to her family in the Red Queen's castle as well. She escapes and travels to the White Queen's castle where she meets 'Bella' and is shocked that her human best friend is the queen of all of Underland. The Hatter and everyone except the Cullens escape and make it to the White Queen's castle and the Hatter persuades Alice to slay the Jabberwocky whilst she doesn't want to because Jasper said not to and she loves him more than anything but Alice thinks she may be falling for the Hatter. Alice eventually decides she'll do it for 'Bella', her family and the Hatter. They arrive on the battlefield and the rest of the Cullens are there, behind the army and off of the checkerboard and tied up and blindfolded. Alice defeats the Jabberwocky, 'Bella' gets her crown back and then the Cullens have to make the decision of whether they want to leave or go back to their world.

Alice smiles at the Hatter as she tightens her grip on the Vorpal Sword and looks at Bella... no Mirana as she smiles softly, the crown on her head and a satisfied glint in her eye. Alice was still shocked that their little Bella wasn't in fact Bella. She was Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen of Underland, the most loved woman and the sister of the feared Red Queen. She had just banished her sister and the Knave to the Outlands and was looking at the figures of her family. Alice dropped the Vorpal Sword and ran towards them with Mirana following after her, holding up her long skirts. Alice kneeled beside Jasper and pulled off his blindfold and untied him as members of the White Guard untied the rest of her family, the others were hovering around Mirana with some of the Red Queen's army; ready to defend their queen. Jasper looked up at Alice and smiled and took her in his arms as she sighs. She pulls him up and looks at everyone who was in a similar embrace, all except Edward who looked a little lost.

"Alice! You did it!" Esme shouts in glee and hugs her youngest daughter. Alice held onto her mother and Esme smiled. They had been in Underland for a while and still hadn't come across Bella. The family had given up hope of finding their last member. Someone cleared their throat and the Cullens looked up and gasped at the woman in front of them. She looked about 20 and had long curling white hair with snow white skin and dark eyebrows, eyes, lips and fingernails. She was wearing an extravagant dress and her hands were floating at her shoulders, a silver-white crown on her delicate head. The Hatter was behind her and nodded his head at the woman. This was the White Queen. They all bowed and the Queen smiled and did a slight curtsey before waving them back up.

"I hope my sister didn't do any damage to any of you," She says, her eyes hovering at the big purple bruise on Rosalie's cheek as her eyes flashed dangerously before she smiled and turned around and walked to the head of the Jabberwocky, well if you could call it walking; it was more like a dance. She took several vials from her dress and filled them with the purple blood of the beheaded jabberwocky. She covered her mouth and heaved before smiling and filling another. She passed us three vials full to Carlisle, Alice and Emmett as we all looked at it.

"Will this take us home?" Carlisle asks, though a bit reluctantly. He was fascinated by the strange land and wanted to learn as much as he could. Her husband was always curious.

"If you want to. You could stay here, in Underland, with us all." She says as everyone stands around her. The Cullens look at all of the friends they had made in Underland and make a decision in their heads.

"I'm staying," everyone turned and looked at Rosalie in shock. She had been jealous of Alice when she received all the attention and everyone thought that she wouldn't want to stay here. She walked towards the White Queen and bowed on her knees as the Queen helped her up. "Your majesty, I would like to stay in Underland." The White Queen smiles and Rosalie stands next to her.

"Well I'm not." Edward grabs one of the vials and drinks some of it. "I want to find my Bella and she's clearly not here." Everyone looks at him in sadness as Alice nods and drinks it, soon followed by the rest of the Cullens as Rosalie looks on helpless before gazing at Emmett: her mate, her love, her husband.

"I'm sorry babe but I need to go back up there. I'll come back soon though. I promise." Rosalie nods with tears in her eyes and steps away from her 'family'. The 'family' that was leaving her. As Emmett was speaking to Rose, Mirana had stepped towards Edward.

"Edward, Bella has been here all along." Edward smiled. "In your world, I was Bella." Everyone was looking at the White Queen in doubt. How could that graceful, gorgeous Queen be their clumsy, cute human? "I know you won't believe me but we met in Forks where I was the daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan. You saved me from James and a car and you left me because you said I wasn't good enough for you." Her eyes once again get that dangerous glint before she smiles serenely. Edward chokes on his breath before gathering the White Queen in his arms, something that was very difficult with the dress she was wearing. The White Guard suddenly had swords pointed at Edward who puts the Queen down. She sighs and moves back to stand next to the Hatter.

"Bella. Love, why didn't you tell us? We could've been here much sooner and we could've gotten married and everything." Edward says looking at his love. She had been breathtaking in Forks but now she was an Angel sent from heaven above and now that he had no bloodlust and was a regular human he could have a proper relationship with her. And she was a queen so he would be a king – _her _king – when they marry.

"Edward. The only reason I was there because I needed Alice. I was going to tell you but then you left. But what's done is done and now you will all be returning to your world." Edward's eyes widen and he shakes his head rapidly.

"No! No! NO! I'm not going home. I've just found you!" He tries to get closer to her but her Guard and the Hatter step in front of her. She glances at the Hatter who looks at the Queen from the corner of his eyes. Mirana looks at Edward sadly.

"You've already drank the blood of the Jabberwocky. It's too late now. But you can always return when you want." As she says those words, the Cullens sight turns foggy and the figures of their friends turn into mist and then suddenly, they were falling _up _the hole. They climbed out and looked down the hole that looked like a regular rabbit hole. Edward kneels next to it and cries but notices that no tears ran down his cheeks. He was a vampire once more. The Cullens return home and mourn for the loss of Bella and Rosalie.

/~*In Underland*~\

"They left." It was the only thing Rosalie could say as the figures of her family disappeared. She felt a tear run down her cheek and an arm wrap around her. She looks at the beautiful face of the White Queen. She felt no hatred towards Bella now; she was human once more and couldn't be happier, even though her family had left.

"Don't fret dear Rosalie. We shall return to my castle and get you a change of clothes whilst I get rid of that horrific bruise of yours." The unlikely group walk back to the castle. When they arrive, Mirana's court was there with fake smiles and simpers for their queen and her new guest. "If you'll all excuse me, I need to take Miss Hale to her room and show everyone else to theirs." She says as she dances by them and they all curtsey to her. Rosalie walks behind Mirana and notices the wistful way the Hatter watches the White Queen. It was the way Jasper looked at Alice, the way Carlisle looked at Esme and the way Emmett had looked at her. That look said it all...

Mirana showed all her friends their rooms. She touched Tarrant's hand with a soft smile and she nearly blushed when his eyes turned a beautiful light pink. She sighed as his door clicked shut and looked at Rosalie who was looking around the castle in interest. Mirana smiles and grabs Rosalie's hand and prances towards the room next to her own. She led Rosalie in and almost laughed at the shocked look on Rosalie's face. The room was impressive but every room in the castle was. It had a large four poster bed in the centre, a huge vanity and a massive closet that was filled with beautiful dresses that could be easily altered to fit anyone. The walls were white of course, matching the floor but the room was accented with gold. In fact, Mirana muses, the gold matches the colour of the Cullens eyes. Well, their vampire eyes. Rosalie's eyes were now a pretty violet-blue that were light compared to her brown ones. Rosalie sat on the bed as Mirana smiles at the Cullen. Rosalie was shocked at the ethereal beauty in front of her. She was the only woman Rosalie had considered as competition but her years as a vampire had taught her that life was about more than vanity.

"Would you care to join me for tea when you have gotten changed?" Mirana asks and Rosalie nods as Mirana claps her hands. "Wonderful. Now, the closet is just through that door and the bathroom is through there." She indicates to two intricately designed doors. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me but I'll be back in thirty minutes to treat that bruise of yours." Rosalie watches as Mirana leaves with a pirouette and walks out the door. Rosalie changes into a cream dress with elbow length sleeves and ballet slippers. She took a long bath and was brushing through her hair when the White Queen knocked and walked through, a jar in her hand with a light blue cream in. Rosalie immediately stands up and clumsily curtseys, muttering 'Your Highness' as Mirana laughs.

"Calm down Rosalie. You do not need to curtsey and you may call me Mirana in private. Now let me look at your face." She says before applying the cool blue cream to Rosalie's face. "My sister always did have a temper." She says, as she stares at where she was applying cream to Rosalie's face. "She lashed out without thinking of the consequences." She straightens and puts the jar on Rosalie's vanity. "I'm terribly sorry for everything that has happened." She says with a frown.

"Don't worry. Even if I was kidnapped by a raving big head, it was fun and I finally found a place where everything is different and never the same. I was getting tired of the predictability of my life before I came here." Rosalie says, taking the queen's hand in a daring and comforting gesture, unsure of her reaction. She smiles and squeezes Rosalie's hand.

"I'm glad you are happy here. You are free to stay here for as long as you like. But for now, we have a very important date in the kitchens with Tarrant, Mally and Thackery." Rosalie doesn't comment on the way Mirana's eyes spark when she says the Hatter's name. She doesn't say anything as Mirana leads Rosalie to the kitchens, talking miles per hour. She doesn't even think about her family above. Sometimes not thinking and not talking and not commenting is good. It lets you reflect and Rosalie reflects on her life. On her life as a human, as a vampire. She reflects on Emmett and knows that if he really loved her he wouldn't have left. He knew being a human meant more than anything to Rosalie and he had left her and not embraced the humanity with her. Rosalie promised she would get over that. She would focus on her new life in Underland. She squeezes her friend's – the Queen of Underland! – Hand and smiles to herself. Maybe them leaving wouldn't be so bad, Rosalie ponders as a passing guard smiles at her as he bows to Mirana.


	2. Returns and Confusion

Chapter Two

Returns and confusion

Edward was upset. He was staring out of the window, into the rain that was heavily poring down. He looked at the fallen leaves of the trees and listens to the pitter patter of rain as it taps against the large window like wall. This was all Edward did: he stared out the window, lost in his thoughts of a certain queen. Edward smiled as he remembered the feel of her as he held her close, the white dress she was wearing constricting him from properly hugging her. Her hair a curly white that matched her pale skin and her big brown eyes; her eyebrows and lips were a dark that contrasted deeply with her snow white appearance. The crown was sat upon her delicate head, her arms at her shoulders, her dress tight against her body and then flaring at her small hips. Edward shuddered and closed his eyes as he tried to think about something other than the obvious erection in his pants. He listened to everyone's thoughts and shook his head: they wouldn't be able to provide him with a distraction. Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper making love as silently as they could, Emmett was currently stroking himself, his thoughts on Rosalie and her beautiful face. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and turns on his shower, stripping off all of his clothes and getting in under the running water. He takes his penis in his hand and strokes himself, biting his lip and thinking of his Bella before he comes with a groan of her name. He steps out and changes his clothes, his thoughts still plagued of the White Queen.

The next day the Cullens were sat in the lounge of their home. They had taken enough money out their bank to take Underland but when they had tried to find the rabbit hole that took them their in the first place but they couldn't find it. They were devastated. They wouldn't be able to get back to Rosalie or Bella and Edward and Emmet had been inconsolable with sadness. They were sat on the sofas and armchairs watching TV when Alice gasped and looked out the window: the family following and smiling when they saw a familiar white twitching rabbit. They run out and the rabbit jumped and hyperventilated as he looked among the six vampires before running through the forest. The family quickly grabbed the bags they had prepared in case this ever happened and followed the rabbit where they came to a familiar hole in the ground. They jumped in and screamed: a reflex as they fell through the dark hole. They landed and groaned at the pain as they suddenly remembered they were once again humans. They jumped up and followed the same routine as last time and walked out the door where they grew and walked down the steps, coming face to face with their friends.

Mallymkun was looking at them all with her paw on her hat pin. The March Hare was twitching and muttering about spoons. McTwisp, the Bandersnatch, the Tweedles and the blue Dodo bird was there. Alice squealed and launched herself at the Hatter who giggles. Alice smiles as she feels the familiar tingly sensation run down her spine and smiles up at the still grinning Hatter.

"Welcome all to Underland," Hatter says and waves his arms as everyone speaks with the inhabitants of Underland. Alice stares at the Hatter who was speaking rapidly with Mally who was stood in the palm of his hand. He looks up at Alice and smiles, setting the glaring dormouse on the floor as she storms away. "It's good to see you Alice. And you're the right proper size Alice, not too big or too small, but you are actually quite small at you're proper Alice size, but that's not a bad thing, in fact it's a very good thing and..." Alice giggles and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Hatter." His eyes focus and he smiles sheepishly before looking at the Bandersnatch. "We best be going if we want to make it to Marmoreal in time for tea." Edward was suddenly animated and was walking with the Tweedles, not noticing the Hatter's glare. Everyone follows them, suspicious of Hatter's yellow eyed glare before they come across the White Queen's castle. The inhabitants of Underland and Alice had seen this before but the rest of the Cullens were shocked at its beauty. It stood tall and proud, the walls a shiny, untouched white that glistened in the setting sun. They all walked through the large castle doors that were designed to welcome guests rather than defend the people inside. The Cullens were aware of everyone's stares and whispers as they walk past. They saw a few white haired people who were staring at them all greedily with smirks on their faces which unnerved the family. They walked through many corridors before they come across a group of people.

"Would you all excuse me please?" A woman steps out and the group surrounding her bows to their queen and leaves, casting glances at the newcomers who were bowing to the White Queen. "Rise please and follow me," She says in an airy voice and with her arms held high, she walks past them as they follow. Edward was staring at the white haired beauty in front of him unashamedly. He had missed her so much and now that he was back they could be together forever. They arrived at a large room that had many sofas and comfortable chairs, a table in the middle, filled with tea and cakes. The only person there was a blonde haired woman with pale skin and violet eyes; she was wearing white of course and was talking to a laughing Mally and a grinning Chessur. She looked up and everyone gasped when they saw Rosalie. She stands up and glares before bowing to the queen who laughs. "Please, everyone, sit down and take a cup of tea." She herself sits down next to Rosalie. Edward runs and sits next to her as Hatter pours everyone a cup of tea before sitting opposite his queen.

"Your majesty," The queen waves her hand as Carlisle addresses her.

"Please Carlisle; we are old friends are we not. You may call me by my given name: Mirana." Everyone nodded and settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence before Mirana clears her throat and sets down her cup of tea. "We will have guests arriving in the next fortnight," She says pleasantly with a smile on her darkened lips. "Apparently, since I am of an eligible age and have recently regained my crown then I am required to hold the rites of matrimony." She says and all the Underlanders were staring at their queen – as well as Rosalie – as the Cullens look on confused as the Queen chuckles softly. "Forgive me; I forget you were not raised in the Underlandian customs. The rites of matrimony are where anyone of eligible lineage may ask for my hand. Many princes and Lords have shown interest but only four will be travelling to Marmoreal."

"NO!" Edward was stood up, his tea on the floor and staining the previously spotless white carpet. Rosalie shrieks in outrage and stands up before the queen raises her hand in protest, staring at Edward. "You love me! We were supposed to get married and be happy!"

"Edward. Stop." Everyone shivered at the tone of authority in her otherwise sing-song voice. Mirana stands up to her full height, her crown shining in the light. "The rites of matrimony are an Underlandian custom that must be obeyed. I do not like it as much as you but I will follow through with it as it is expected of me." She takes a deep breath and a serene smile was on her beautiful face again as she turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie will you please show everyone to their rooms." Rosalie nods and stands up. "Thank you. Tarrant, you're workshop is filled with orders; many people of my court would like a hat for the upcoming ball. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience." Hatter shakes his head and stands up with his gap toothed smile as he bows to Mirana.

"It's not a problem, Mir... your majesty." He stands up and walks out the room as everyone follows, leaving Mirana stood there. She floated out of the room and out into the garden, walking through the perfectly kept vegetation; the trees were whispering and they all started singing when they saw Mirana. She smiled and sat on a bench until they finished their song. "You've been practicing," Mirana comments thoughtfully.

"Yes, your majesty," They whisper and Mirana giggles and claps her hands in appreciation: she had been teaching the trees how to sing since she was only six years old. Iracebeth had rather played croquet with hedgehog's she had found or practicing with a sword whilst Mirana would rather talk to the trees and roses. "The Hatter was here the other day," A breathless voice of one of the trees say to Mirana who sits up straight and waits for it to carry on. "He was talking about you. Oh, some of the things he said were _so _romantic," The tree says with a giggle as all the trees laugh with it at Mirana's disbelieving face. Her mind was running and it was very hard for her to catch up, it was very fast. She stands up and picks her skirts up in her hands.

"If you'll excuse me," She says and the trees giggle as she runs through the gardens before floating as members of the Guard look at her. She floats with amazing grace that even astounded her before running to Tarrant's workshop. She knocks on the door and waits for him to answer but no one did. She opened the door and her eyes close as she hears the sounds of Tarrant and the Cullens laughter. She shuts the door and floats back to her chambers, sitting on the bed as her maid ran her a bath. She was sat there in a daze before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and into the aged face of her maid Chantal. She smiles a painfully fake smile and drifts to the bathroom. The pretty little queen facade was back.

"Tell me Alice, do you have any idea why a raven is like writing desk?" The Hatter was making a hat for Lady Elaine whilst the Cullens watched dumbfounded, even Rosalie who had seen the Hatter work before. He was as graceful in his movements as the White Queen as he cut fabric, sewed buttons and other things that made one of his original and beautiful hats.

"No. Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice was leaning forward eagerly, Jasper watching her with a slight frown. He and Alice had been drifting apart recently and he knew that she was more than fond of the mad Hatter in front of him. However, he also knew that Alice wouldn't stand a chance against the White Queen. He may not have his empathetic abilities any more but he was an empath for over a hundred years and he knew what actions were associated with which emotions. The subtle glances, staring when the other wasn't looking, touching for more time than was necessary. The Hatter was in love with the White Queen and she loved him back. Alice was oblivious as she chatted happily with the Hatter who was focused on his work. The door opened slightly and Jasper saw a flash of white fabric before the door closed and he knew that the person had been Mirana. He stood up and excused himself, earning a few funny looks from his family and the Hatter and being ignored by Alice. He walked out the door and heard someone follow him. Rosalie, his 'twin', was behind him, dressed from head to toe in white. She smiled slightly, her lips dark but not as dark as the Queen's.

"You've figured it out." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway as she sighed. "Tarrant looks at Mirana like Carlisle looks at Esme and she looks at Tarrant like Esme looks at Carlisle. They're perfect for each other in a strange way but I suppose that makes sense as everything here is mad. Alice might like him but his heart belongs to Mirana." She says with a smile that was strange. Whenever she had spoken about Bella she had a glare on her face.

"But what about Edward? And the rites of matrimony?" Jasper asks, upset that she knew that he was losing Alice.

"Edward was a complication in Mirana's quest to find Alice. She thinks of him as a friend whilst he is love with her. But he's in love with _Bella, _not _Mirana. _They're two different people and Edward needs to realise that they'll never be together. She's the Queen of Underland and she needs a person who knows Underland as her king. The rites of Matrimony are required for any queen who is unmarried and at a young age: Mirana fits both categories. Anyone of high blood lineage can ask for her hand: royalty or lords in other words. She can, however, choose anyone to marry. Only princes and lords can ask her to marry."

"So she could ask the Hatter?" Jasper asks and she nods before leading him away from the Hatter's workshop. "Where are we going?" Jasper enquires as Rosalie pulls him behind her.

"We need to find Mirana. We don't want her to go numb." At Jasper's questioning look she stops and puts both hands on his arms. "After she had been banished to Marmoreal she had given Tarrant and everyone jobs to do to help the Resistance. Tarrant wanted to stay but Mirana made herself go numb, emotionless in a way. She was nothing but the queen everyone expected of her. I wasn't here but apparently it was bad. Fake smiles, no emotions. It was like she wasn't there," She explains before jogging to the White Queen's rooms, Jasper behind her as they rushed to find Mirana, to explain that Tarrant loved her and that she just needed to speak with him. They came to a set of door with the initials 'WQM' which Jasper guessed stood for 'White Queen Mirana'. Rosalie knocked and the door opened and the White Queen stood there looking the most... normal Jasper had ever seen her. She was wearing a white sundress that came to her knees, her white hair pulled back in a bun and not wearing her crown. Her lips were pink and she looked at Rosalie and Jasper with shock before letting them come in.

"This better be important Rosalie." She says and Jasper flinches from the emotionless tone of voice she spoke in as she sat on the massive white bed. The room was massive; white of course with large windows and deep purple accents around the room.

"Your majesty, we just wanted to explain that what you with Alice and Tarrant..." Rosalie didn't finish as the White Queen stood up, her dark eyes blazing as the two blondes froze at the regal and powerful atmosphere that surrounded the fair haired Queen. She wasn't their friend Mirana anymore: she was the White Queen of Underland.

"You do not need to explain anything about the lives of one of my employees and their friend to me. Now, if that is all you have to say then you can leave." Jasper bows and walks to the door as Rosalie stands there in her stubbornness. "Rosalie, you may be a part of my court and one of my ladies-in-waiting but I am your queen and you will leave." Mirana says as she sits at her vanity, looking at her reflection, rather than at the two wide eyes people behind her. They bow and walk out the door and aimlessly around the castle before Rosalie stopped and looked at Jasper with sad eyes.

"We've lost her."

**The rites of matrimony are inspired by Manniness and her story One Promise Kept. Read it, it's seriously the best Alice/Tarrant story you will ever read!**


	3. AN

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't been updating often and I'll tell you why: GCSE's. What with the revision and exams, I haven't been able to actually write or update so now I am trying to resolve that. I'm writing a story of one shots that can either be about Twilight, Alice in Wonderland 2010 or a crossover between the two. So please message me if you have any requests and I'll try to write it for you. Sorry if anyone is reading my Going Under stories but I'll probably write a one shot, a very long one because I have a lot of things that I want in that story. Don't be afraid to ask me for a one shot of your choice, any pairings and I'll even make up new OC's with your name and appearance if that is what you wish.**

**Hope that you message soon and read the story...**


End file.
